Passion
by TangerineGirl07
Summary: Seto thinks about his passionate feelings for Yugi and attempts to tell him after he recieves a love letter.


**Summary: **

**Seto thinks about his passionate feelings for Yugi and attempts to tell him after he recieves a love letter.  
**

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat on his silky pink bed, gazing at a picture of Yugi. '_If only we could be together Yugi; but you had to go and be with that fat legged hag..'_ Seto thought miserably. He longed to be with Yugi, day and night. Seto walked out onto his balcony, his silky night gown blowing in the wind. He looked up at the stars, and made a wish. '_Starlight, so bright, give me a wish tonight: I long to be with Yugi._' He stared up at the dark blue sky for a moment, and slowly went into his room. Seto went and laid down on his round bed, he stared up at the ceiling where there was a picture of Yugi. Yugi helped Seto sleep at night. Ever since their first meeting, Seto had a feeling he couldn't describe. He normally thought about Yugi day and night, and tried to hide his deep passion for him when they came face to face.Suddenly, interrupting Seto's deep passionate thoughts of Yugi duelling against him, there was a knock on the door. Seto sat up quickly and grabbed his brown robe and covered his baby pink nightgown. Seto got up and opened his door, there stood one of his servants with a letter in his hand.  
"For you, Mr. Kaiba." He said, and handed Seto the letter, then bowed and walked away. Seto wondered who it was from, there was only his address, no return one. He began opening the letter and went to sit down at his desk. Once he opened it, he read it:

_Dear Seto,_

_I am writing you this letter anonymously because I'd be to embarrassed if you confronted me about my feelings. Every time I see your mouldy blue eyes, I get this passionate feeling in my heart like I'll always be safe. Always be by your side. Oh Seto, if only we could be together. But my sister will be ashamed, knowing that I am gay. I want to express my feelings for you to your face, but I want you to tell me you feel the same way. I want you to look into my passionate eyes and see who I am. Know me. Love me. I used to write love letters all the time to girls I liked, until I saw you, I knew I was gay. Do you feel the same?_

_- Anonymous_

Seto was suddenly full of hopes, he was so happy he wanted to cry. Seto knew Yugi sent it to him, he knew it. He was so overjoyed he nearly screamed, but resisted and just held the letter tightly. Then he had an idea: he would frame the letter right beside his Yugi picture which was on the ceiling. He pulled out his hot pink frame and framed the letter, then he super glued it to the ceiling. '_Yugi, my true love, I knew it. You love me._' Seto soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming about tomorrow, when he'd find Yugi and finally get to show him that he felt the same.

* * *

The next morning was sunny and bright, just the way Seto liked it when he was going to go and get the one he loved. Seto decided to wear his happy bright yellow jacket and white pants and a white t-shirt, then he set off for downstairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen Mokuba wore his pink flower dress and was arguing with the maid about playing Barbie's at the table. Then he went and sat down and ate "Barbie cereal". Seto sat down at the table and asked for a glass of pink lemonade. Mokuba looked at him angrily.

"THE PINK LEMONADE IS MINE, BIG BRO!" Mokuba screamed, food coming out of his mouth.  
"Mokuba!" Seto replied. "I won't buy you that make up you want if you don't let me drink this lemonade!"  
"Fine, big bro." Mokuba said and shoved more Barbie cereal in his mouth, and then some in his doll's. Seto didn't have an appetite that morning, he was just excited about seeing Yugi soon. He would drive up in his hot pink limo, pick Yugi up, and they would go have a romantic picnic on Seto's private beach that's actually a sewer system. "Ohh Yugi..." Seto accidentally said passionately out loud. Mokuba dropped his spoon and stared at Seto for a minute, then he said:  
"Seto! Are you in _love?_"  
"I just might be, little man, I just might be." Seto pat Mokuba gently on the head and put his cup in the sink. He leaped out of the kitchen and went to put on his yellow sandals, which matched his jacket. Afterwards, Seto went into the bathroom to touch up his blush and put on some mascara. '_Okay, Yugi, here I come._' Seto left the bathroom and told Mokuba goodbye, and went outside. He walked onto the grass and twirled around like a princess in an evening gown. Seto wanted to shout that he was in love with Yugi Moto, but he didn't want the neighbours to hear it just yet. Seto's hot pink limo pulled up and he got inside, noticing his driver wearing depressing grey clothing.  
"Angelina!" Seto said, surprisingly. "How could you? You should be in uniform! Get out of this limo and change into that hot pink dress I set out for you this morning!" The man wanted to disagree, but he knew better than to argue with Seto, especially when he was in a good mood. So he got out and moments later came back wearing a bright pink summer dress, holding a purse and wearing high heels. He got back into the limo and then asked: "Where to S-sir?" Seto told him to go to Yugi's Grandpa's card shop. Soon they arrived at the game shop, Yugi's grandpa was outside sweeping the ground. Seto got out of his hot pink limo and told the driver to park accross the street, and then he began walking.

"Beautiful day, Moto!" Seto said, and pulled Yugi's grandpa into a passionate hug. Then he let go and walked inside, he pranced upstairs and into their apartment. Then suddenly, as Seto didn't expect, he heard another man's voice. A voice that sounded squeaky just like... Marik's! Seto felt his heart slowly tearing, then he heard Yugi's small voice. It filled Seto with thoughts of daisy's, and wedding plans, with dresses of all colours.

"Golly, Marik, do you think Seto got the letter?" Yugi asked. Marik mumbled something Seto couldn't understand, '_He sounds like he is blubbering-- to my Yugi!_'.

"Marik, does Isis know?" Yugi asked sounding sympathetic to whatever it was Marik was whining and carrying on about. Seto's anger was rising.  
"N-n-n-n-no, Y-y-y-yugi." Marik whined and then started crying. "I-i d-d-don't know w-what to d-do, Y-yugi!" Seto wanted to run in the room and choke Marik, save Yugi from his pointless whining about whatever it was, but then Seto paused. He heard Yugi saying goodbye to Marik, and then Seto knew that was when he had to come in. Seto slowly stepped into the room, pausing all movements. Tea and Yugi were patting Marik on the back telling him "Everything will be alright." and but they stopped, seeing Seto in the bright yellow colour. Seto heard a quiet whisper from Tea's fat mouth "Now's your chance, Marik." but Tea's wrong words made Marik run downstairs, falling several times, and leave the house. Tea ran after him, falling as well. Seto and Yugi were alone, just as Seto longed for. For a moment it seemed to Seto that Yugi was gazing into his eyes with passion, but before he knew it, Yugi was taller.  
"Kaiba!" Yami said, passionately. "What are you doing here?" Seto didn't hesitate, he went straight up to Yami and then replied:  
"Yugi, I feel the same way!" But before Seto could grab him, Yami backed away making Seto fall on his fat face.  
"Yes, I figured you would about that letter I sent you anonymously." Yami replied, kicking Seto's face. "I suppose it is settled then, we'll get the restraining orders this afternoon."  
"I completely agree." Seto replied, getting to his feet. "We must keep Tea away--"  
"What are you talking about?" Yami asked. "It's a restraining order against you, Kaiba! I'm tired of you harassing me about duelling. I've had enough. Amateurs like yourself aren't worthy of my duelling skills." Yami pushed Seto out of his way and headed down the stairs to where Tea was. Seto's heart was aching, he didn't understand. He wondered where he went wrong, and what letter? Then Seto had a feeling, a sick feeling someone else sent him that letter. Seto followed Yami down the stairs and outside. Seto's yellow jacket blew passionately in the wind when he saw him. He was wearing a pink mesh vest with a white tank top underneath, pink leather pants, and a pair of Barbie platform shoes. It was: Marik. Seto angrily stomped up to him. Marik stood and waited making Seto wonder why he didn't run off in fear of him. Once Seto reached him, he grabbed him by his mesh vest and screamed in his face with breath that smelt of fish:  
"YOU WROTE THAT LETTER, DIDN'T YOU?" Seto was going to punch Marik, but then he decided: "Let's d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d---DUEL!" Seto pulled out his deck of cards when suddenly the wind blew them out of his perfectly manicured hand and onto the pavement. Seto struggled, but managed to pick them all up. Marik already had his deck out and his duelling disk. Seto pulled out his flower sunshine rainbow duel disk and shoved his cards in.  
"I play pink fairy lilly tutu on the field." Seto said. Marik put out feminine lipstick girl on the field and then attacked Seto's monster, which had 4000 feminine life points while his had only 2. Marik's monster won the duel instantly, making Seto fall to his knees crying: "Oh, pink fairy Lilly tutu! How could I fail you?" Marik ran up to him and said: "Oh Seto..." and he attempted to kiss him, but Seto pushed him off.  
"You did write that letter." Seto stood up, brushing the dirt off of his ugly jacket. He kicked Marik hard in the stomach making it almost impossible for him to breathe. "My work here is done." Seto began walking across the street and then, in the middle of the road, he paused and turned to see Yugi's feminine little face. Seto stared for what seemed like years, he wanted Yugi, but this time he couldn't have him. Seto would suffer for a while longer, but he was always open to the one he truly loved: Yugi.


End file.
